Follow My Heart
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: An old unknown enemy has finally decided to show it's face. Relena and Hilde are in trouble. Will Heero come to their aid, or will this cost him and Relena everything they've ever shared. Read and find out what happens to these heroic teenage
1. I

This story takes place as if Endless waltz never occurred.

Standard disclaimers do apply.

To Follow My Heart

Chapter 1

By: Lady Squirt

It had been three years since the final battle when Libra had been destroyed and the Earth and colonies had finally decided on peace as one people. The Gundam's and there pilots vanished as far as the people were concerned, except for those who had truly known the pilots in person. They knew that they were out there.Peace negotiations had begun mainly led by Vice Foreign Minister, Miss Relena Darlin.

Heero sighed, it had been two and a half years since he'd last seen Relena, and then it had been only briefly while he left her a teddy bear and birthday card. She'd seen him and said to give it to her in person next time. After he'd left that colony he returned to Peace Guard, a giant ship that made a huge orbit around the Earth and Moon. 

This ship was the hideaway for the Wing Zero, Death Scythe, Sand Rock, Heavy Arms, and Shanglong (Nataku) Gundams. The original wing gundam had been destroyed during the battle, and as for the Epione, Zechs had his own hiding place. After he returned to Peace Guard, he hadn't left since, choosing instead to remain behind to guard the gundams. Even though the ship had it's own defense. First of all it had been built completely of gudanium alloy making it undetectable to radar. Second of all it had the same features of the Death Scythe Gundam, which allowed it to be invisible. Needless to say though Heero didn't feel ready to face the world as a normal human boy. 

For the last two and a half years, the other pilots had begun to make places for themselves in the world outside of being soldiers and gundam pilots. Quatre had taken over his father's business while one of his sisters became one of the head representatives of that colony. Quatre had been living a peaceful life remaining close to all the pilots, especially Trowa. In an e-mail that he'd received Quatre had mentioned meeting Dorothy (after waxing and dying her eyebrows) again when she had accompanied Ms. Lucrazia Noin on one of her visits. He had told him that the two of them had really seemed to hit it off.

Trowa had rejoined the circus that had provided him with cover while he had been on Earth as well as when he'd had amnesia. He, too, had mentioned meeting a girl, Micalla, who had joined the circus soon after his return. Trowa had been loyal in keeping in touch managing to visit twice every six months, dragging Quatre with him at least once each six months.

Duo had settled in on his home colony finishing his education and providing a home for himself. Ever since the last battle, Duo had been going out with Hilde, and the way things were going, it might not be to long before they decided to tie the knot and get married. Duo had managed to pop in and visit three times a year, each time telling Heero that he needed to get out and start building his own life, and that the gundams would be fine with Peace Guard protecting them.Each time Heero also had to listen to Duo complaining once again that he should give up pretending to be indifferent. That guy knew him a little better than Heero liked to admit.

Wufei on the other hand visited when he could; after all he was busy starting to rebuild his clan, since it had all but been completely wiped out when L5 blew up. He had written a very long letter complaining about Sally in many numerous ways and then turning around and stating things he liked in her. He told Heero on one of his visits that he was really beginning to enjoy her company, and that she had proved very useful in helping him rebuilding his clan.

Yep all the others had gotten a good start on building lives for themselves. Heero climbed into Zero's cockpit and typed in a few entries. A screen flared to life with a picture of Relena. Heero sighed to himself, he was lonely and knew he had feelings for the girl but didn't know what to do about it. 

"Hey Heero you in here?!" shouted a familiar voice. "Heeeeeeerrrrrroooo!!"

Heero quickly closed down the window and stepped into the opening of the cockpit to see the cocky American pilot of Death Scythe. 

"Hey Heero whatcha been doing Buddy?" Duo called out smiling. Heero simply smiled. Something that he'd been finding easier and easier to do as of late. 

"Duo. How are you?" Heero replied after jumping down from his Gundam.

"I'm fine, so is Hilde. She told me that Relena seemed awfully lonely the last time she visited, though. That's where she is now. While I come visit you, she visits Relena. So whatcha say you and I get of this hunk of gundanium and go party with them. Hmmmm, Heero?"

"I don't think so Duo." He answered after taking a moment to puzzle through Duo's chatter and making sure his face registered no reaction regarding Relena.

"Awww. Come on Heero, have a little fun." Duo whined at him, slinging his arm around the japanese pilot's shoulders as they left Zero's hanger.

"Miss Relena, there's a young woman here to see you."

"Yes, Who is it?" Relena asked not looking up from her documents.

"She says her name is Hilde." The young girl who was currently her secretary replied.

"Hilde! Send her in immediately!" Relena answered surprised.

"Still working hard I see Relena. How've you been?" Hilde asked as she crossed to embrace the other young woman in a hug.

"Oh Hilde, it's so good to see you. I've been fine. How about you?" Relena replied taking a seat on the small sofa that was in her office.

"Oh I'm fine. Duo's doing well to. Speaking of which, I wish I could get him to come visit you with me. But he always insists on going to visit Heero. Claims that if he doesn't keep dropping in on him every once and a while that he's likely to go crazy living completely by himself. Whatever that's supposed to mean." Hilde replied watching Relena's face for a reaction at the mention of Heero and was pleased with what she saw.

"So all the pilots are still keeping in touch with each other?" Relena asked carefully covering her feelings for Heero.

"Yeah. In fact I've visited all the others with Duo and each of them has found a girl too. You really do care a lot for Heero, don't you Relena." Hilde replied, the last being more of a statement then a question. Relena just nodded, her eyes on the brim of tears. "Don't worry, if all I've heard from you, Duo and the other pilots is correct; then I think Heero really cares for you, but just doesn't know how to express his feelings. After all, he was brought up and trained to be the perfect soldier. Love really doesn't fit into that equation." Hilde said reassuringly giving Relena a hug.

"Thank you Hilde, for everything." Relena said after sitting up.

"Hey, no problem. Our guys maybe heroes but they are also men, and men often times tend to be very thick-headed. Why don't you take some vacation time and we can visit Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Cathy, Wufei, Sally, Ms. Noin, your brother, and Howard. How about it, huh?" Hilde asked, looking Relena in the eye.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. After all, I never did get a chance to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. This ought to make up for that." Relena replied with a smile.

"All right then I'll go start making plans." Hilde said as she got up giving Relena another hug before leaving the office to begin arrangements.

Once Hilde had left, Relena sank back onto the office chair and contemplated what Hilde had told her. 'Duo is worried about Heero. But why? Unless Heero is in danger. No not Heero. And why would Heero be living completely by himself. It just doesn't make sense. Oh well, it will be good to see the others anyway. Maybe I can get some clues from them as to what Hilde's comment meant.'

Duo walked up to his Gundam, smiling and briefly remembering all that they had been through together.

"Well Death Scythe. It's been quite a while and I've got a few things to talk about with you. First of all is that I'm worried about Heero. He spends too much time by himself and if he thinks he can hide his feelings for Relena from me he's dead wrong. I'm not a gundam pilot for nothing ya know. And from what Hilde's told me, Relena is suffering just as much as Heero is, just because he's being ridiculously stubborn about staying here at Peace Guard to watch out for you and the other Gundams. I think the strength of his feelings for Relena scares him. You agree don't ya?" He asked pausing in his chatter to give his gundam a long look before continuing with his chatter.

"Second of all is Hilde. We've been a couple for over two years now. And my feelings just keep getting stronger for her. But I'm afraid that I may lose her. Ya know how long Death seems to have followed me around. Always striking when I finally feel those I care about are safe. So whatcha think, Huh Death Scythe. Do I pop the question?" Duo finishing his line of chatter looked up at the silent face of his Gundam.

"Figured you say something like that." He mumbled. Just then the cockpit and the message beeper went off. Duo hopped into the cockpit and settled himself before punching the button to open the communication line. A window opened up to reveal Hilde's smiling face. 

"Well Duo, How are you?" She asked smiling.

"I'm fine. Now tell me did you come up with anything we can do to get these two lonely hearts together?" He asked with a smile.

"Weeellll………."

Relena settled into her seat on the private shuttle as Hilde talked briefly to one of the stewards. 'Heero, where are you? I miss you so much.' She thought at the same time fingering the silver locket that had been a gift from all the girls. Besides the teddy bear Heero had given her it was her most prized possession. For it contained a small picture of Heero, who was actually smiling. Hilde had told her that Duo had managed to catch Heero in that shot without him knowing about it. 

Hilde smiled as she noticed Relena fingering the locket and staring out to space. That locket had been the idea of the gundam pilots, excluding Heero, and the girls. They had placed a small tracking device that could be tracked all over the colonies and Earth. They had decided upon putting it in a locket with a picture of Heero to insure that she'd where it all the time. It had worked. She wore or carried the locket with her everywhere.

Suddenly the shuttle filled with a strange purple smoke and a voice came over the speakers. 

"Sleep well Ladies, and Ms. Peacecraft know this you will pay for the trouble and suffering you've caused the Fang organizations."

Relena gasped then began holding her breath and reached for a compact in her purse. Heero had given it to her immediately after the battle with Libra, telling her that if she were ever in danger to push on the panel under the powder pad and he would come. Completing this task she barely managed to drop it back into her purse. She briefly noticed Hilde trying to use the phone before she passed out. 

To Be Continued……………….

Thanks for reading. Please send comments to [ladysquirt@hotmail.com][1].

P.S. will not post next part unless I receive comments. SO, Please send comments.

   [1]: mailto:ladysquirt@hotmail.com



	2. II

Hi! First of all I just want to say thank you to all of you who sent me comments. I have done some fan fiction before, except it was Sailor Moon, and I just wasn't really getting any response. Very Depressing. SO, thanks for the encouragement and tell me what you think of this part. Also for those who didn't catch it in the first part, this: 'stands for thoughts' while this: "verbally spoken" OK!

Follow My Heart

Chapter 2

By: Lady Squirt

Heero and Duo were sitting in the living room talking. Well more like Duo sat there chattering away as Heero sat and listened.

"I went and saw the circus that Trowa's in while it was in L2. Cathy is incredibly accurate with those knives I wouldn't want to be Trowa during an Act if she was ticked at me. NO Way! You wouldn't believe the act he and this girl put on. It was great. You have got to meet this girl Trowa's been going out with, she's like almost the complete opposite of him, she almost talked me to de…"

Suddenly the whole place seemed to light up and every vid window displayed Wing Zero going into self-destruct mode. 

"WHAT! Heero what's going on?!" Duo screamed looking at the screen then turning to look at Heero to find he'd already left the room. Duo took off after him heading straight for the Gundams hangers. By the time Duo reached the hanger, Heero had already deactivated the self destruct and was putting on a space suit, duffle bag in hand.

"Heero, what the @$#* are you doing?!" He screeched watching him move back towards his suit. 

"Relena is in trouble. I'm going after her. Call the others and make sure you look over your suits to check the modifications that have been made before you go." He answered climbing into Wing Zero and beginning system warm up. Duo just stood there mouth agape until Zero began to head for the hanger door. After that he sprang into action contacting, Quatre & Dorothy, Trowa, Cathy, & Micalla, Wufei & Sally, Noin & Zechs, as well as Howard. After making sure everyone had the current coordinates for Peace Guard he grabbed his own duffle bag and headed out after Heero.

"I'm coming Hilde, just hold on."

Relena stirred waking up slowly. She cracked her eyes open slightly before slamming them closed again at the bright light. She sat up slowly trying to work through her disorientation as she opened her eyes more slowly this time. Then it all came crashing back on her. She immediately searched the room for Hilde without seeing any sign of the dark haired woman. Instead she found herself looking at a tall man who wore the symbol of White Fang.

"Hahaha. Foolish Princess, you really think I'd leave you in the same room as an ex-solider, especially one so closely related to a gundam pilot. Let alone the fact, that she sneaked on to Libra and stole data, successfully delivering it to the gundam pilots. Give me some credit. Besides I've been planning this for way too long. Don't worry no one will be tracking you. I destroyed that retched locket with a tracking device in it. Your dear pilot won't be able to find you that easily." He told her an evil smirk on his face the entire time. Relena could only stare in disbelief and then horror at the mention of her beloved locket.

"But don't worry I'm sure the wretched pilot of Wing Zero as well as your traitorous brother will come. And then I'll make you all pay. YOU will each watch the others suffering, and not be able to do a thing about it. For your precious Heero, since I'm sure he'll be the first to arrive. I have a sword that's blade has been soaked in a very deadly poison. One little scratch will be all it would take. But I'll make sure he receives much more than that." He said, laughing as he left the nameless white room in which Relena was imprisoned.

'Oh no! Heero, be careful. I couldn't stand to lose you. Not now, not like this.' She thought desperately as she carefully shifted her bruised body to a corner in the empty room.

Hilde woke up groggy and disoriented. The previous events rushed to her mind, quickly she scanned the dark and danky room she was in. 'No sign of Relena!' She tried to sit up but with no luck. Whoever their captor was they had made sure to pretty much put her out of order, with numerous bruises and probably a broken bone or two. 'Duo you better find us quick and bring Heero, we are in way over our heads.' She thought before collapsing back into unconsciousness.

Zechs, Noin, Cathy, Micalla, Dorothy, Sally, and Howard all stood starring at the size of Peace Guard once they had boarded. They had quickly been rushed through the docking of their shuttles by the gundam pilots than led through the hallways to the huge hanger housing all of the Gundams before given a chance to take in this massive ship. The Group now just stared in awe while the pilots immediately went to their gundams running system checks and checking out the modifications that Heero had somehow made on them without their previous knowledge. Soon the three were finished and were suiting up to go after Heero and Duo to help rescue Relena and Hilde. By this time Zechs had come too and was following suit going back to the shuttle he'd arrived in and retrieving the Epyon.Once all the Gundams were in the same hanger, their systems beginning warm up procedures, the pilots went over their plans with the others.

"We will follow the signal Duo left us since the tracking device that Relena had is no longer functioning. Once there, we will board the ship they are being held on, and back up Heero and Duo. Once they get them out we will wait for Heero to give the signal that they are clear before completely destroying the ship. Then we'll report back here, where Sally, Noin, Dorothy, Cathy, Micalla, and Howard will be waiting to help any who are injured. Noin, I want you ready in your Taurus in case anybody has taken heavy damage to their suits and need assistance returning to the hanger. Everyone clear?" Zechs asked after outlining their plan. Everyone nodded. 

"All right then let's go!" He said turning on his heel and making a beeline for Epyon. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei followed suit quickly moving for their gundams. In a matter of minutes the four gundams were out of the hanger and on their way to help aid Heero and Duo in their rescue mission.

"Take care Zechs" Noin whispered before heading over to her white Taurus that had bee brought here by the gundam pilots over a year ago. 'I always wondered were this thing had gone.' She thought, trying to shake off the seriousness of the situation. 

Sally immediately began giving orders to help her set up a medical area for any injuries the pilots, Relena or Hilde, might return with. At the same time managing to help keep everyone's mind off of the situation by searching Peace Guard for medical supplies as well as anything else they might need. Once everyone but Sally had left on search, Noin reappeared in the opening of the cockpit of her Taurus.

"Hey Sally! You better make sure that you find Heero's room and make sure there are accommodations for two, because I don't think Heero or Relena are going to want to leave each other's side when they get here. The same goes for Duo and Hilde." She called out with a slight smile.

"You're that sure of Heero's feelings for Relena?" Sally replied questionably.

"Oh without a doubt, Relena may not know it, but I've found evidence of a little hacking every once in awhile in the Peacecraft residence security records. He's been watching out for her all this time. Why else do you think Zechs is so willing to let Heero take the overall lead on this rescue? Not that there's much Zechs can do about that anyway. I don't think he could have stopped Heero even if he had tried." Noin replied with a cocky smile.

"Well I'll be." Stated Sally a little dumbstruck.

Heero slipped through the next hallway, successfully avoiding the guards posted on one end. He flattened himself against the wall. 'Something wasn't right here. Those guards bore the marks of White Fang, as well as something else. That means this guy could be out after revenge. Better be extra cautious there's no telling what they might due. Hold on Relena, I'll get you out of here. Then I'm never leaving your side again.' He said to himself before continuing on through the hallways until he came to a security control room. Slipping inside he quickly took care of the guard and began hacking into the system. 'Relena is in a room with only one entrance. Could be a trap. Oh, well, these guys mess with Relena, they mess with me.' 

With this decided, Heero slipped back out of the security room before continuing on his way to rescue Relena. Soon he came to the door leading to the one room through which he could rescue Relena. 'Strange no guards.' He thought briefly before opening the door and stepping into the room.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Heero Yuy, Former pilot of the Wing Gundam or 01, and more currently the pilot of Wing Zero. You amaze me; I would have given you at least a full 24 hours before you found this ship, let alone this room. You've managed it in under half the time I was expecting." Said a dark and cynical voice from the shadows in one part of the room.

"Now if you would like to see your precious Princess you must first have a little duel with me." The voice continued, not at all phased by the fact that Heero stood there pointing a gun at him. "But if you chose not to duel, the room that your Vice Foreign Minister is in will begin to have all air removed from it." 

Heero frowned at this and quickly let his eyes take in the rest of the room spotting a sword only one foot away from him. Slowly he put his gun away at the same time reaching for the sword. As soon as his hand was on the handle the man in the shadows lifted his own sword.

"Let the duel begin." The man sneered. The only reply he got was a low growl from Heero.

Relena starred in horror as she realized she was looking out of a one-way window. On the other side Heero had just entered and know was about to enter a duel with that horrid man. And there was nothing she could do to warn him of the poisonous sword.

To Be Continued………….

I know, I know, another cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. It was this little guy with a long braid that kept whispering "Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger!" right in my ear. ^_^ Okay just kidding it wasn't Duo's fault. Send me your comments and complaints about yet another cliffhanger anyway to [ladysquirt@hotmail.com][1]. It encourages me to get the next part done even faster. ;o)

Ja Ne,

Lady Squirt

   [1]: mailto:ladysquirt@hotmail.com



	3. III

Here's the third part. So enjoy. ;o)

Also standard disclaimers do apply. On with the Show! ………. Um, Yeah. Oh just go read the story.

Follow My Heart

Chapter 3

By: Lady Squirt

Duo slipped silently into the security control room to already find an unconscious guard. 'Looks like Heero has already come through here.' He thought a smirk on his face. 'Let's see now. Heero is already after Relena, but he didn't know that Hilde was with her. So let's see where they are.' As these thoughts went through his head, he busily hacked into the security system. 'That's strange this thing has hardly been breached. Heero should have all ready broken through every lock. Oh $*#@ ! Heero is walking right into a trap. From the looks of things he's already in that room surrounding the cell Relena is in. I hope Heero knows what he's doing. Now if Hilde isn't with Relena then where is she? Ah here she is in the regular prison block of this place. Hang in their Hilde. The Great Destroyer is on his way!' His task in the security room finished he set out to find Hilde.

Hilde lay in the corner right next to the door but out of view of anyone who happened to peak in. She'd managed to string a tight cord across the door of her cell only five inches from the ground. It had taken a lot of patience since she sported a couple broken ribs and a possibly broken ankle, her bottom lip was now swollen and slightly bloody due to her biting on it so much so she wouldn't scream in pain. Now she lay waiting for her chance to escape. Eventually she heard footsteps come down towards her cell. She braced herself and prepared to try and make a run for it. Slowly she stood, her back to the wall giving her support.

Duo slipped into the corridor of prison cells quietly after dispatching of the one guard who stood on watch. Obviously they weren't expecting anyone to come after Hilde before going after Relena. Soon he found the cell and peaked in the window, but couldn't see anything. He unlocked the cell, opened the door and took a step……SPLAT!

"Hil…Ummph!" was all that was heard as the person who had opened her cell door's face met the floor. Hilde immediately made for the door, until she spotted a familiar long brown braid laying across the back of the person who had found her trip wire and now lay on the prison cell floor.

"DUO!" she cried immediately falling to his side. "Duo are you all right? Duo talk to me! DUO!" her she cried out, her voice rising as she became panicked.

"Please don't yell Babe. My nose hurts. Did you get the number on that truck that hit me." He mumbled slowly getting up.

"Oh Duo." She said smiling softly as she helped him sit up. " Thank god you came and found me. Now, can we go find Relena and get out of here?" she added, a little more than anxious to get out of this dingy cell and find her friend.

The two men circled the room slowly. Heero watched as his opponent finally stepped out of the shadows. 

"Well then. Now that you can see me, I suppose I should tell you who I am. I am Colonel Fang, the original leader of all Fang organizations. In fact it was the Fang Organization that originally funded operation meteor until those five crazy scientists vanished on us. We were quite surprised to see that the finished product appeared on Earth and was succeeding until Gundam 01, which is you I believe, self-destructed.After that things went completely haywire and the many branches of our organization lost much control of the colonies to OZ.Anyway to get back to the point, you, Relena Peacecraft, Millardo Peacecraft, and all the other Gundam pilots will now pay for all the trouble you've caused." He sneered before finally stopping his speech.

"Are you finished blabbing?" Heero asked icily, his stance stating clearly that he was ready to get this over with.

"You asked for it pilot!" Colonel Fang shouted before lunging at Heero and beginning the duel. The two men's swords clashed right and left, for the moment, both of them evenly matched. Neither of them willing to give an inch.

Relena watched anxiously as Heero and this man who was her captor began to duel. Each of them delivering swift and hard blows that were either dodged or blocked by the other. 

"Heero watch out!" she shouted in vain, as the man let a tiny dagger fly with his free hand when he saw the opening. Heero managed to block the dagger in time but was unable to recover before the man struck him on his upper arm a faint line of blood appeared. Although Heero paid it no heed.

"Heero! NOOOOOOO!" Relena cried out sinking to her knees. He was poisoned now and if Heero didn't receive an antidote in time there wouldn't be a chance of saving him. "Heero, be careful. Don't take any more hits. Please." she cried softly as she watched the one boy, no, one man she loved fight to rescue her.

Heero ignored the slight sting of pain as Colonel Fang's sword caught his unguarded upper arm, and continued to fight, managing to catch his opponent slightly off guard by returning the blow even harder. Colonel Fang recoiled slightly after receiving a deep cut on his side near his rib cage. 'This guy's better then I thought' he mumbled to himself before Heero attacked again and he was too busy blocking blows to think about anything else.

The two of them continued to fight, blow for blow, both of them taking hits here and there. Still, neither one of them were going to give in and lose. Suddenly there was an explosion in the base somewhere, catching Colonel Fang's attention away from Heero. He didn't have a second chance, Heero took the opening and made his final strike. Colonel Fang fell slowly to the floor clutching the area around his heart that was rapidly being covered in blood. 

"You may have defeated me ….Heero Yuy.But you will not livelong enoughtotocelebrate your victory." He hissed out before going unconscious.

Heero stood over him staring for a moment before he rushed over to the door he had spotted upon his first scanning of the room. With one strong kick the door flew open with Heero rushing in behind it. Quickly scanning the room he spotted Relena in a sobbing heap near a window that looked into the room where he had been fighting with Colonel Fang. 'She saw the entire fight!' he realized before moving again. Heero knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's all right. I'm here now." He said softly into her hair. Her only response was to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and pulling herself as close to him as she could get. After holding her for a few moments he slowly stood up lifting her with him. Relena still clung to him tightly her tears still running down her face. "Shhhhhh Now. We need to get out of here." He said once she stopped shuddering. He felt her nod against his chest, then slowly release her tight grip around his neck. Heero smiled at her, took her hand, leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss across her lips before beginning to lead her out.

Relena, finally getting control of her tears, took a deep breath and followed Heero as quickly as she could. 'The faster we get out of here, the sooner I can make sure Heero gets an antidote to that poison.' she told herself. And with these thoughts she and Heero raced through now deserted hallways.

"Epyon, this is Sand Rock. Copy?"

"I read you Sand Rock. This is Epyon." Millardo replied into the communicator strapped on his wrist. 

"Stage one is ready. Heavy Arms and Shanglong, are also in position and standing by." Replied Quatre's voice.

"Good initiate in Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Go!" with that the whole ship rocked with a huge explosion. Millardo sprang down the hallway and ran for the cell in which Relena was supposed to be in. 

The four had arrived at the ship undetected due to the modifications that had been made to the gundams. They had then proceeded into the ship destroying much of the security system as they went and tracking Heero, Duo, Relena, and Hilde. Finding that they were already in groups of two, they then split up and set explosives all over the ship to cause all this Fang organizations troupes to deal with chaos. Once this was established, Millardo was going after Heero and Relena, while Wufei went after Duo and Hilde. Trowa and Quatre would provide distractions and cover until Heero gave the signal to get out. Stage One had been completed, now they worked on Stage Two.

Duo slipped silently through the hallways that had suddenly become deserted after a huge explosion had rocked the ship. Hilde whimpered slightly when he stumbled on a piece of broken junk laying on the ground.

"Easy Hilde, We're almost to Death Scythe. Just hang in there." He said softly still moving though the dark hallway.

"Maxwell, Is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Wufei! Yeah, it's me. I got Hilde but she's hurt." Duo replied upon recognizing the stuck up Chinese pilot of the Shanglong gundam.

"Well let's get you and that women out of here. Ay?" Wufei replied peaking around the next corner before signaling that it was clear. The trio than began moving back the way in which Wufei had come.

Suddenly Millardo spotted them ahead running straight for him.

"Relena, your alright." He exclaimed wrapping his sister in a hug, while Relena just stood their slightly shocked.

"Zechs, take Relena with you to the Epyon. I have unfinished business to take care of here. Once you reach it and are ready to go let me know. Also relay that message to all the others. Now go!" and with that Heero took off down the passage taking a left and going the opposite direction Millardo had just come from. Millardo stood there for a moment before springing into action, a shocked and baffled Relena following close behind.

Soon the pair reached the hidden Epyon and entered the cockpit, Millardo making sure a still dazed Relena was sitting safely before he activated the suit. 

"Death Site, Heavy Arms, Sand Rock, Shanglong; everyone in place?" He called out through the mobile suit links. Quickly four windows popped up on the screens.

"Death Site, here and ready to go." Came from Duo with a wounded Hilde on his lap.

"Heavy Arms, Check" was all that came from Trowa.

"Sand Rock, standing by." Was Quatre's answer.

"Nataku here." Came from Wufei. With all four pilots, Relena, and Hilde, accounted for, Millardo contacted Wing Zero.

"All standing by for final stage, Zero." Was all that he sent on for a message to Heero. Everyone waited for the signal, when suddenly it came.

"All units evacuate. Now." Came the signal in the familiar cold even voice. Everyone broke cover and immediately took off, and headed for Peace Guard.

Heero spotted Zechs and his mind whirled into action. He had to completely destroy this base, but that may be difficult with Relena in Wing Zero's cockpit as well as himself. No, she would be safer riding with Zechs. Besides the cuts, and slashes he'd received in that duel were starting to burn and it would take all of his strength and concentration to complete this mission. Relena would indeed be safer with Zechs. So he gave Zechs orders and took off for wing Zero, being careful not to show his pain to either Relena or Zechs.

Finally Heero reached Wing Zero and climbed into the cockpit, just in time to hear the end of Zechs message. Struggling slightly he strapped himself in and started up Wing Zero before giving the signal. He heard the others break out and take off. Once they were gone he began to move out. The wounds now making it incredibly difficult to even make Zero walk. Heero stubbornly kept going determined to complete his mission and stop at nothing. Painfully he managed to leave the ship's hanger in which his gundam had been hidden, and flew a distance away before slowly turning to face the ship that held the organizational base that had kidnapped his Relena.

Slowly, inch-by-inch he raised Zero's double barreled rifle and took aim on the ship and fired once. The ship exploded in a huge display of light. Heero relaxed letting Zero drift. 

"Mission Complete. Sembetsu* Relena." He whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Relena sat huddled tightly in a small open space behind Epyon's cockpit seat. She was in shock, her brother had suddenly appeared and taken her with him to Epyon. She'd lost sight of Heero, but didn't have time to react. Next thing she knew, her brother had contacted the other four pilots, Duo had rescued Hilde and her with him, then he'd sent a message on to Heero. Heero had given the order to go, and she had felt Epyon take off. A few minutes latter there had been a huge explosion and Relena finally "woke up". 

"HEEEERRRRRRROOOO!" She cried out moving out from behind the seat until she was right beside Millardo and staring at the screen witch displayed the remains of the ship. "No, Heero… Millardo we have to go back after Heero!" she stated firmly looking to her brother.

"Relena what are you talking about. Heero will be fine, and I'm sure he'll catch up to us soon." He replied, a little shocked at her outburst.

"No, you don't understand. He's hurt, a deadly fast-acting poison. Please hurry, we have to get to him and make sure he gets an antidote, and fast!" She answered back with just as much determination. Millardo just stared at her not comprehending.

"Ojousan, what do you mean? How could Heero be poisoned?" Relena now turned to look at the vid window that displayed Duo with Hilde in his lap. 

"The head of that group had set a trap for Heero. He had a sword coated in the poison and forced Heero into a duel with him. Heero was hurt. Now hurry, we have to go back for him." She replied tears beginning to run down her face as she remembered the fight.

"I'm going back, someone call ahead to Peace Guard and inform them of this." Was all the reply that came from Death Scythe before it turned around. Epyon quickly followed the other three making contact with Peace Guard before following.

TO BE CONTINUED…………..

I didn't do it on purpose! (whine) He made me do it. Kept mumbling that He'd kill me. ^ \_/ ^

Well maybe, maybe not, but I'm not doing it completely on purpose. Honestly, I'm not. :o|

Send comments to [ladysquirt@hotmail.com][1], if you want the next part. I Need Feedback!

Otherwise I get bored and depressed and just don't feel like writing. Okay!

*AN: "Sembetsu" means "farewell" in Japaneese.

   [1]: mailto:ladysquirt@hotmail.com



	4. IV

Here is part 4. Standard Disclaimers do apply. Enjoy ;o)

Follow My Heart

Chapter 4

By: Lady Squirt

Relena clutched the arm of the Epyon's pilot seat as it was turned around and headed back to the remains of the ship she had just escaped from. 'Hold on Heero, we're coming. Just don't leave me!' her mind cried as she watched the remains of the ship become closer and closer. Suddenly she saw a brief flash of white and red.

"There he is! Over there!" She cried pointing to the small spec of white that floated among the debris. Immediately Death Scythe and Epyon made a beeline to where Relena had pointed out, the Wing Zero soon becoming more than just a spot of white.

"Heero, Can you here me Heero! Answer me!" Duo shouted over the com link. "Damn, He's unconscious." 

"Millardo, Duo, each of you grab an arm and let's get him to safety. We have to find an antidote, and fast." Relena stated, letting her ruling instincts take over temporarily. Both pilots glanced at each other through the vid windows and then immediately followed her directions. Soon Wing Zero was suspended between Death Scythe and the Epyon, while they headed for Peace Guard. After they had begun to head back, Sand Rock, Heavy Arms, and Shanglong soon surrounded them on three sides. Giving cover for any stray enemies that may still be around.

Back at Peace Guard, Noin and Sally had received the message from Quatre about Heero being poisoned, as well as that Hilde was beat up pretty badly and would need some attention. After receiving this, everyone sprang into action, preparing to assist Wing Zero into the hanger, and help Heero from the cockpit to a gurney where Sally would immediately take a blood sample to discover what kind of poison was used and if there was an antidote. Noin launched her white Taurus out of the hanger and prepared to help Wing Zero into the hanger, since the door would not be big enough for the Gundams to help him through.

Micalla, Dorothy, Cathy, and Howard all stood by ready to assist Sally in helping Heero, and Hilde. They all waited anxiously for the pilots to return safely. Finally Noin announced that they were in view, in a matter of minutes Death Scythe was in the hanger, Duo immediately climbing out, with Hilde carefully in his arms. Setting her down he then turned and rushed over to Wing Zero's place, as Noin carefully maneuvered the Wing Zero into place before returning her Taurus into it's place. Once this was accomplished, the other 5 quickly entered, the Epyon, followed by Heavy Arms, Sand Rock, and Shanglong being the last. 

Millardo helped his anxious and terrified sister out of his gundam, her feet barely touching the ground before she ran over to the feet of Wing Zero, watching as Duo, and Trowa carefully pulled an unconscious Heero out of the cockpit and lowered him down to the waiting gurney. Relena rushed to his side clasping one of his cool hands in her warm, but trembling ones. As soon as Heero was on the gurney, Sally took a blood sample, then gave orders to take Heero to his room while she figured out just what poison had been used. Relena never left Heero's side as Howard and Wufei wheeled him to his quarters. 

Meanwhile Cathy helped Duo with Hilde as he placed her on another waiting gurney, and then proceeded to help move her to Duo's quarters. Everyone else slowly let his or her adrenaline levels go down. Those who were left, unconsciously formed couples; standing together, each drawing support from the other. Noin stood by Millardo neither of them taking there eyes off the hallway in which Heero, with a terrified Relena at his side, had been wheeled down. The two desperately hoped that Heero would survive, not because of his talents, but for him as well as Relena. Even though Heero had been cold and very aloof during the war, all whom had met him and spent any time around him, new that it was a mask. To protect him from the terrors of fighting, they all had such masks, even Relena.

Trowa stood with an arm wrapped around Micalla who was leaning on his shoulder her eyes squeezed tightly to try and block out painful memories that were returning from when OZ had attacked her home, killing her family. Trowa taking one last look down each of the hallways that the two gurney's had rolled slowly steered Micalla down another towards his own apartment on Peace Guard.

Quatre stood holding Dorothy's hand watching as everyone left the hangers except for Noin and Zechs who had not moved. Walking up to them quietly as not to distract them completely from their thoughts he spoke softly.

"If you would like, I can show you where you two can stay while here on Peace Guard?" he asked letting his gaze also fall on the hallway leading to Heero's room. Noin and Zechs turned to look at Quatre and Dorothy by their side. Noin nodded.

"Yes, that would be fine Quatre. Thank you." She replied. With that, the four of them headed down the same hallway Trowa had gone, but soon turned a corner down another hallway.

Relena sat in a chair right nest to Heero's bed. She gazed down on his unconscious figure, barely being able to keep her tears in check. He was so handsome like this, asleep, he almost looked innocent, as if the wars had never occurred. Her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen him unconscious. __

_It was right after my birthday, I'd chased after him to the military base trying to find out who he was. He had whispered my name, and then put a gun to my face, telling me I was in over his head. Then Duo had arrived and shot him, but instead of thanking Duo I went to Heero, tearing my own dress to make a bandage for the gunshot wound. He'd fired torpedoes at the surfacing gundams, although I didn't know it at the time. Then he'd fallen unconscious. I took him to the base's hospital when he didn't wake up. Then I went to see him the next day and seen him lying there unconscious. If hadn't already fallen for him I did then. He disappeared for a while after that when Duo broke him out._' And now after all we've been through I may lose him still.' She thought tears finally slipping through her barriers.

Gripping Heero's hand a little tighter she leaned over her head gently resting on his chest and let the tears fall as great sobs began to rake her body. "Heero, Please don't leave me again. Heero. You can't just leave me. It's my fault this happened to you. It's all my fault." She sobbed.

Heero laid in blackness, comforting darkness. Here nothing could reach him, he didn't have to kill anyone, and he didn't have to hide behind his mask of ice. No, here he could be just himself; he didn't have to deal with pain. Pain, that constant ache in his heart that only went away when he was with Relena, even here it didn't reach him. …… Wait, … no, what was that? … 'Crying, but why would I be hearing crying?' he wondered; now concentrating on that sound. 'Relena.' He realized, 'She is crying; but why? Could she be crying about me?' Then he heard her voice.

"Heero, Please don't leave me again. Heero. You can't just leave me. It's all my fault this happened to you. It's all my fault." 

'No Relena, I could never leave you, … not now, not ever.' He thought, 'Not after I've realized what you truly mean to me. And whatever has happened can't be you fault. You're too perfect.' He heard her still crying and struggled to open his eyes to see her. Agonizingly slowly he managed to get his eyes open and see a beautiful pile of honey blond hair draped over his chest, a shaking and sobbing figure hiding beneath it. Summoning what little strength he had he lifted one arm and then the other and wrapped them around her shaking shoulders pulling her closer to him. Then he finally got his mouth to work, and whispered.

"Shhhh. It's all right Relena. I'm never going to leave you. And whatever it is you fear, it's not your fault." He said soothingly. At the sound of his voice Relena slowly raised her head out from hiding to look into his beautiful prussian blue eyes.

"Oh Heero. I'm so sorry, if only I'd been able to warn you about the poison sword, then you wouldn't be fighting for your life right now." She choked out, tears still falling down her face.

"Don't cry, Relena, I'm not going to leave you alone. I… I … care about you to much." He managed to whisper, his strength beginning to fail him once again. 

"Ohhh. Heero, I love you so much it hurts. I couldn't bare to lose you." She replied, one of her hands reaching up to gently stroke his cheek, her eyes never leaving his. Heero only nodded barely being able to remain conscious.

"I……l…love you too………… Relena." He barely whispered before falling unconscious again.

"HEERO! No, please don't leave me!" She cried out before sobs took over her body and she cried herself to sleep clinging to Heero, his arms still wrapped around her. 

Sally sat at the desk in the infirmary aboard Peace Guard, staring at numerous vials of liquid each of them a shade of very ugly green. Studying them once more for any change in color, she sighed then closed her eyes tightly. 'Damn! That @$$^*!# _would_ chose a poison with no known antidote.' She yelled in her mind. Suddenly she felt a familiar warm and strong hand on her shoulder, she knew who it was without turning around. 

"Wufei. How is he?" she asked already sure of the answer.

"He's still unconscious, but he doesn't appear to be getting any worse for the time being." He replied slowly beginning to rub some of the tension out of her shoulder.

"That's good, if this was anyone other than Heero, I doubt that they would have a chance by now. The poison is very new, and is extremely deadly, and usually pretty fast acting." She replied, still withholding the worse part of what she had discovered. Wufei placed a glass of orange juice down on the table before placing both of his hands on her shoulders, supporting her. "The worst part is that there is currently no known antidote for it." She finally dropped the bombshell after a pause. Immediately she felt him stiffen up behind her.

"There is no hope then." he stated, not really asking. 

"I'm running some tests, right now." she said, moving her hand to motion to the vials, her eyes still closed. As her hand motioned to the vials, it connected to another container and there was a sickening clatter and splash. Sally opened her eyes to see a spilled glass of orange juice, with half of it's contents landing in some of the vials. "No." she barely managed to whisper out, as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, tears beginning to seep through. She had probably ruined any chance of Heero's survival with her klutzy maneuver. Wufei slowly spun the chair she was sitting in around and gathered her into his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder. No matter if she looked weak right now, he knew she was not. His hands gently stroked her back, trying to sooth her. His eyes wandered to the now contaminated vials, and looked at them puzzled, the ones that had the juice spilled into them were no longer an ugly green, but were beginning to look more like blue. 

"Sally, are those vials supposed to turn blue?" he asked still completely puzzled by the color change. She sat straight up and looked at the vials before springing into to action and running to a box of medical supplies. She soon came back with three syringes in her hand. Opening one, she held it over one of the uncontaminated vials and depressed some of the fluid into the vial. In a matter of minutes the green had greatly faded and there was tinges of blue. With that Sally took off running towards Heero's quarters, leaving a befuddled Wufei still standing behind the chair she had been occupying.

TO BE CONTINUED……………….

Okay I admit it I love leaving cliff hangers, but I promise I will wrap it up all in the next part, or the next part plus an epilogue. But if you want them I NEED FEEDBACK! Or else I won't send the rest. I just want to say thank you to all who wrote to me or reviewed it I, really appreciate it.

Ja Ne, 

Lady Squirt


	5. V

Hi again, here is the much-awaited part 5. I have a feeling some people aren't going to be happy with me at the end of this one, but oh well. I'll tell you right now that there is definitely going to be a part six, but that should be the last. ;o) Enjoy the story, and feedback is much appreciated.

Follow My Heart

Chapter 5

By: Lady Squirt

Duo stared at Hilde's face, the left side of it slightly swollen and already a dark shade of purple. 'Even though; she's still beautiful, a sleeping angel.' He thought studying her face. She had fallen unconscious soon after reaching his gundam, and had not woken up since. He had regretted leaving her briefly to help get Heero out of Wing Zero, but once that was accomplished he had immediately returned to Hilde's side, Cathy giving him a hand with moving her to his quarters. He hadn't left her side since then, Cathy occasionally peaked in with some painkillers, bandages, and food for him and Hilde, for when she woke up. Even though Duo was usually know for always being hungry he couldn't even think of food with Hilde lying there like that. Duo closed his eyes taking one of her hands and squeezing it tightly, 'Hilde, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I wish that I'd been there to protect you.'

"Duo, why are you squeezing my hand so tightly, my head feels fuzzy enough." Mumbled the figure on the bed. 

"HILDE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Duo exclaimed immediately pouncing and giving her a huge hug. 

"DUO! You IDIOT! Watch the ribs." She scolded half heartedly, while enjoying the feel of being safely in his arms. 

"Oh Hilde, please don't ever scare me like this again. I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you way to much." He said holding her closely but being careful of her injuries.

"Oh Duo, I love you to. So much it hurts." She replied, "BUT WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR GUNDAM!" Duo cowered back at her outburst shrinking back behind the chair he had been sitting in. 

"UmmmItwassortasuppossedtobeasecret." He mumbled looking at the floor then carefully peaked up through his bangs to see Hilde doing her best to hide her laughter. "What's so funny?" he whined. Hilde lost control of her laughter at this and soon had tears rolling down her face she was giggling so hard. 

"Oh Duo, I could never stay angry with you. You're too cute." She said after finally getting control over her giggles. Duo preened at this taking up the position right beside her again. Once he was sitting beside her on the bed she snuggled up to him resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped one arm around her. Duo looked down at the resting angel beside him. 'I'm going to do it.' He decided firmly before reaching into his pocket with a free hand and pulling out a small velvet box.

"Hilde?"

"Hmmmm. What is it Duo?" She replied slowly opening her blue eyes to look into Duo's violet ones. She studied his eyes, which looked at her with such strong emotion, but also with a question. Puzzled she sat up straighter and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when he spoke again.

"Would you marry me?" he asked hope shinning bright in his eyes. Hilde's eyes opened wide as she then saw the bow he was holding out to her. Carefully, her hands trembling, she took the box and opened the lid gently to reveal a beautiful diamond on a simple, but elegant silver band.

"Oh Duo. Of course I'll marry you." She cried out, once she had regained her voice, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly, while his arms encircled her waist pulling her even closer. Finally Duo loosened his hold and she slowly leaned back into her original position. Duo took the box, removed the ring and slipped it onto her finger before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Trowa and Micalla, a girl of average height with long wavy light brown hair usually worn in a ponytail that the end of reached her waist, had gone to his quarters to try and relax and not fret too much about Heero, but unfortunately, both of them had too much energy to just sit still.

"Micalla, do you want to go to the gym?" Trowa asked thinking he would rather be doing gymnastics and working out, rather than sitting around idly.

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea, then we can both work off this nervous energy. It's kinda funny; I'm never this uptight before a performance. Then again, I've never been in a ship this size before." She replied remembering exactly where she was.

"Not many people have. As far as I know it is the largest ever constructed. We even have a hanger with Peacemillion in it." Trowa told her. 

"You must still be really wound up, Trowa, you never talk this much willingly." She told him smiling as they walked down hallways together. Trowa just smiled and proceeded to hide the blush on his cheeks behind his hair. "Oh no you don't." she scolded stopping and making him face her. She then reached a hand up pushing the hair away from his face so that she could see into both of his eyes. The two gazed into each other's eyes, neither willing to break away, as their faces moved closer and closer together. Finally there lips met in a sweet and love filled kiss. When they separated Micalla looked contentedly into Trowa's eyes and whispered, "I love you Trowa." 

Trowa was stunned. She loved him. He had never dreamed of anyone besides Cathy, his adoptive sister, ever truly being able to love him. He had envied Duo, Quatre, and even Wufei and Heero, for each of them had somehow managed to win a girls heart, even if they didn't see it themselves. But he'd never expected that for himself. He'd brought her with him to Peace Guard because he loved and trusted her; he hadn't expected it to be returned. "I..I…. I …." He stammered to shocked to give the reply he wanted to.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me. That's funny me telling you to shut u……." she said before being cut off with Trowa's lips on hers once again, this time both putting all their feelings into their kiss. When they finally broke for air, Trowa smiled at her. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing slightly labored.

"Micalla?'

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, too." He told her softly, her hazel eyes snapped open in delight. He returned her feelings. With that, the two continued on their way to the gym, and upon reaching it, began to work on a new act together.

In another set of rooms, Millardo and Noin sat snuggled together on a love seat watching the TV. Although neither of them could have told anyone a thing about what was on. Their thoughts were somewhere else. They were thinking about all that they had been through together, as well as what Heero and Relena had gone through. It was worse for those two; they had been so much younger when they had to face war. Now they may never be able to find the happiness both had been searching for with each other.

Noin looked down at her left hand, and at the sparkling diamond on her ring finger. 'Has it already been five months since he proposed? …And yet we were going to wait until fall to get married. I could lose him so easily. He wouldn't even have to be in a fight.' 

"Zechs?"

"Yes, Noin?"

"I want to push the wedding up a few months." She told him still studying the ring.

"But, Why?" he asked puzzled. Noin turned to face him tears slowly beginning to fall down her face.

"Oh Zechs, I'm just afraid of losing you. You wouldn't even have to be in a fight. I just don't want to be left without you." She told him the tears falling faster and faster until she was sobbing. 

"Oh Noin, I don't want to lose you either. You mean the world to me. Now, Shhhhhhhh, don't cry. I would be more than happy to push the wedding date up." He told her hugging her close to him and rubbing her back gently, as well as leaving soft kisses on the top of her head. Slowly her tears subsided. 

"Zechs I love you so much, and I'm scarred for your life every time you pilot a mobile suit, besides the fact that Peacecrafts tend to be high on assassins hit lists." She said hugging his neck tightly from her current position in his lap.

"Noin, I love you too. Why do you think I worry about you so much? It won't be too long before you also are a Peacecraft." He told her, while at the same time unconsciously tightening his grip around her and pulling her closer to him, her head rested in the crock of his neck. Soon she was sleeping peacefully cradled in his strong and loving arms. "Oh my beautiful Lucrezia, I could never leave you." He whispered before he to fell asleep, holding his goddess.

Quatre and Dorothy had finally made it back to Quatre's quarters. Once there, they had agreed to play chess to help pass the time. The two had begun the game much like their duel had begun, three years ago. Dorothy was taking a strong offense, while Quatre was taking a more defensive route. So far, the two were fairly evenly matched. 

"You know Quatre, you were right about me that day three years ago." She said while moving a piece.

"Huh? What do you mean Dorothy?"

"I really do hate wars, and fighting." She answered.

"Oh Dorothy, so do I." He replied looking into her eyes. (AN: Remember, Dorothy's eyebrows have been both waxed and dyed.) "You and I are very much alike in that way. We both hate wars, but we each feel we must fight so others don't have to."

"You're right Quatre, I tried to do that, but I still hoped that others would still see how horrible war was. Even though I didn't know that was what I was doing at the time." She answered before moving a piece.

"Check Mate." 

"What?" exclaimed Quatre, his mouth agape as he stared at the board. "I don't know how, but you always beat me in chess." he commented, a sheepish grin crossing his face.

"A woman must keep her secrets." She replied smiling. Quatre stared at her; she was so beautiful when she smiled. 

"Quatre, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it" he replied. "You can ask me anything; I'll do my best to answer you."

"Quatre, I know I don't deserve to have someone, as sweet and kind as you are, care for me, …but please, never stop. I don't want to turn back into the cold hearted girl I once was." She said shakily. Quatre was around the small table and at her side in a moment, pulling her into his arms in a loving embrace.

"Dorothy, I'll never leave you alone, and I won't let you hide all your feelings inside, either. I do care, and that's because I love you." He told her their eyes locking onto each other's.

"Oh Quatre, I love you to." She answered slipping off of the chair, and completely into his arms.

Sally rushed through the hallways going as quickly as she could to Heero's quarters. ' Of all the most unlikely places to check for an antidote, I find it in vitamin C. I'm just glad there was a large enough supply of vitamin shots on board. …I just hope I get this to Heero in time…' With these thoughts she entered the last hallway and stopped before the door, pausing slightly before opening it and going in. Sally entered the bedroom and stopped short at the sight before her, and let the corners of her mouth lift in smile. 

To Be Continued……..

I know. I know, I promised I would finish it up in this chapter plus maybe an epilogue. But it wasn't my idea. It was all my editor's ('lady' Wise Girl), she told me to do it! Honestly! I mean she finally read the first four parts (and edited, it never fails whenever she reads something I have written, she always has to edit them.) Thus the first four parts are up newly edited at fanfiction.net. Also I want to say thank you to everyone who corrected me on how to spell Death Scythe. (I DID IT! I GOT THE NAME RIGHT! I'm an atrocious speller; I don't know what I'd do with out spell check.) Anyway thanks for all the great feedback, but keep it coming.

Ja Ne,

Lady Squirt


	6. VI

Hi Everyone! Here is part six the final and last part. So enjoy.

Standard disclaimers do apply. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, but the idea is mine. 

Follow My Heart

Chapter 6

By: Lady Squirt

Sally rushed through the hallways going as quickly as she could to Heero's quarters. ' Of all the most unlikely places to check for an antidote, I find it in vitamin C. I'm just glad there was a large supply of vitamin shots on board. I just hope I get this to Heero in time.' With these thoughts she entered the last hallway and stopped before the door pausing slightly before opening it and going in. Sally entered the bedroom and stopped short at the sight before her, and let the corners of her mouth lift in smile.

There Heero laid with Relena right by his side both of them sleeping, Heero with his arms wrapped securely around Relena. 'He must have woken up for awhile. That's a good sign, he most likely already had some vitamin C in his system to slow down the poison.' She softly walked up to the bed and rubbed a piece of cloth with rubbing alcohol on it over the place on his arm where she would give him the vitamin C shot. Quickly she gave him the shot then went back out into Heero's kitchen and checked for more sources of vitamin C. 

Relena stirred slowly waking up, sighing she slowly opened her eyes to discover the reason why she was so comfortable and warm. Heero was right beside her and his arms were wrapped snuggly around her waist. Her mind recalled what had happened, 'He loves me, and he promised not to leave me.' She thought with a smile. Then her attention was drawn to some noises coming from one of the other rooms. She wanted to see what it was, but also did not want to leave Heero's side. Soon the problem resolved itself as Sally appeared in the doorway, a tray laden with orange juice, water, and oranges in her hands.

"Ah I see you're awake Relena. Now if he wakes up, I want you to get him to eat as many oranges as he can, as well as drink orange juice. It turns out the antidote for that poison was nothing more complicated then vitamin C. He'll need a lot of it though to completely counter effect it. I've already given him a vitamin C shot. If he survives the next six hours he should be fine." She told her as she continued in the room setting the tray down on a table besides Relena near the bed.

"You mean! You found the antidote?!" Relena replied excitedly.

"Calm down, yes I did, but he's not completely out of the woods yet." Sally replied happy for Relena's enthusiasm. "Now, one of the others, Wufei, or myself will be in to check on him as well as you off and on, all right?"

"Alright, but before you go; could you get me a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth, and some bandages?" she asked. Sally nodded and left the bedroom to find the requested items. A few minutes late she returned with the supplies, setting them next to the ray she had brought in earlier.

"Now, remember what I said about making sure he gets more vitamin C. Now I'm going to see Hilde." Sally finished moving towards the door and closed it softly behind her.

Relena turned her attention to Heero's sleeping form beside her, his arms not releasing her even in his sleep. "Don't worry Heero, I will never leave you alone as long as I live, I will stay by your side." She whispered letting her fingers run down his cheek. "I will help protect you as you have often protected me." She spoke softly and took the washcloth and began to wash all the injuries he had received and then bandaging them. Taking her time and making sure she didn't hurt him in the process. When this was completed she settled in next to him again and closed her eyes.

Sally quietly exited Heero's quarters to walk straight into Wufei who had just arrived in the hallway.

"Well?" he asked.

"I think we got the antidote to him in time. Also I don't think we have to worry about Heero and Relena anymore." She replied with a little smirk.

"Hmm?" he questioned with an eyebrow arched.

"You'll see what I mean. Now let's go tell everyone else as well as check on Hilde." She replied and with that the two walked off Wufei putting his arm around Sally's waist. This battle made him realize just what he had with this woman and he wasn't about to give it up.

Soon the couple arrived outside the door to Duo's quarters. Sally knocked gently before entering with a little difficulty, since Wufei stubbornly would not release his hold on her to go through the door. The two soon entered the bedroom where Duo sat on the bed with Hilde cuddled up to his side.

"Well how are you doing Hilde, the supposed god of death isn't giving you to much trouble is he?" Sally asked cheerfully. Knowing perfectly well that everything was just fine by the way that Hilde sat there grinning like a bear with a whole tub full of honey.

"I'm fine. A bit battered and bruised, and in danger of getting hugged to death; but otherwise I couldn't be better." She replied happily. 

"Hey, I wouldn't do that!" Duo cried out indignantly.

"Yes you would Maxwell." Was Wufei's terse reply.

"Well looky there. I never thought I would see the day that Wufei would openly show he cared for you Sally." Duo commented noticing Wufei's possessive hold of her.

"Shut up Maxwell, unless you want to know what short hair feels like." Wufei replied still not releasing his hold on Sally.

"All right you two. Enough. Well Hilde since you seem to be doing fine, I'll tell you guys that I found and gave Heero the antidote." Sally spoke up interrupting the guy's squabble.

"Will he make it?" Duo asked suddenly becoming serious.

"Yes Duo, I think he will. And from now on I don't think you will be able to separate him and Relena, even with a crow bar." She answered with a huge grin.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Hilde.

"Yes way." Answered Sally.

"All I've got say is that it's about time." Said Duo.

"That's ALL you have to say Duo?" questioned Hilde skeptically.

"Well no, but the rest can wait until Heero's around to hear." He replied, a purely evil grin on his face.

"DUO MAXWELL! YOU LEAVE THOSE TWO ALONE! THEY"VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH AS IS. BESIDES DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT HEERO WILL DO TO YOU!" She yelled at him, then turned back to Sally and Wufei who were doing there best not to crack up at Duo's expression. "You guys should have seen what happened to Duo's laptop after he played a few tricks on Heero when visiting him. He turned it on and all that would open up was rather, shall we say interesting pictures of Duo that he never knew had been taken. I laughed so much I don't think I was able to stop for a month." She told the two, Duo staring at her with a deadly glare for daring to tell that story.

"Well we still have to go tell everyone else the good news." Said Sally, keeping her laughter barely in check, and with that the two left.

Heero slowly opened his eyes. The sharp pain that had been running though his body had began to subside, and the cuts he'd received didn't burn so much anymore. He turned his head slightly to find s beautiful face and pile of honey-gold blond hair. 'Relena. She's hardly moved since I remember waking up before. She must have stayed with me, and cleaned up my wounds as well.' He realized noticing the bandages covering all his cuts. He shifted positions slightly and gave a soft groan as a large bruise, and sprained muscle made themselves known.

"Heero? You're awake!" she exclaimed upon waking up. "How do you feel?" she asked concerned.

"Better, especially with you here." He answered smiling as a light blush stained her cheeks. 

"Well then if you can sit up a bit I will give you something to drink." She replied, then propped some pillows behind him, and helped him sit up. Once this was done she handed him a glass of orange juice, he looked at her a little questionably, but when all she did was scowl he quickly downed the glass. After handing the glass back to her his eyes rested on the hidden panel in the wall. It was time, he wasn't going to lose her now, he couldn't wait. So he began to move to get up when Relena's voice in a stern tone stopped him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?' she asked. He looked at her and almost flinched at the 'Don't you dare MESS with ME!' look on her face. Sighing he lifted an arm and pointed to the spot on the wall.

"Alright since you won't let me get up. Go over to the wall over there and push on the third blue diamond shape on the wallpaper. The row that's in between the two black an red stripes." He said pointing to a position on the wall directly across from his bed. "There that's it." He told her when she found the spot. Immediately a panel opened up to reveal a letter and number lock. "Now enter in the following code. *R-H-E-E-L-E-E-R-N-O-A-13-11-13" Relena did so and the safe door popped open. "Mow bring out that black square box." He told her. She did so closing the safe door and panel behind her. Brining the box that had another number lock on top of it, and caring it over to the bed sitting down besides Heero, the box in her lap. "Now enter this code in *18-3-21-3-20-1-13-11-13." He told her, watching anxiously as she did so. She slowly opened the lid to find a small velvet box. "Go ahead, open it." He told her. Relena did so her hands slightly shaking as she picked up the small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The band was intertwined gold and silver, the diamond on top was surrounded by a ring of sapphires and aquamarines.

"Oh Heero it's absolutely beautiful. Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked barely daring to look up into eyes, but the moment she did so she couldn't take her eyes away from the love shining from them.

"Relena, I know I haven't always shown you how much I care in the past, but I'm asking you to marry me and let me make up for it from now on." He said quietly hope joining the emotions shining from his normally emotionless eyes. Relena let her self be lost in those eyes as tears began to fall from hers. Suddenly she threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his neck. 

"Oh Heero, of course I'll marry you. I've dreamed of you asking me that for years. I could never stop loving you." She cried happily burying her face into his brown hair right behind his ear. He hugged her tightly, a few tears escaping from eyes. 'She said yes." He thought stunned as he held his angel. 'She said Yes.' Slowly the two pulled apart and met in a gentle, but sweet kiss. When they pulled apart Heero slipped the ring onto her finger, before kissing her again. Heero gently lay back trying to pull her with him, but instead she reached for one of the oranges, peeled it and then held one out to him. Heero, getting a sly idea, leaned forward and took from her hand gently with his teeth. Relena just laughed and proceeded to hand feed him orange slices.

Trowa and Micalla walked softly down the hallway to Heero's quarters, after talking with Sally and Wufei, the two had offered to be the first to check in on them. They had then gone to change out of their sweaty clothes from working out, and were now on their way to see how Heero was and if Relena was holding up. Trowa softly opened the door and walked in Micalla following softly behind, and closing the door gently. This had barely been completed when they heard soft giggling coming from the bedroom. Trowa looked questionably to Micalla, who just shrugged her shoulders before the two silently crept forward and peaked into the bedroom. Trowa just smiled at the sight before him and quickly put a hand in front of Micalla's mouth before she could break into giggles herself. Cause there was Heero laying back with his head propped up by pillows, an actual smile on his face, and was that love in his eyes, as Relena hand fed him sections from an orange. And what was that, something glittered form Relena's left hand. The two watched silently for a few more minutes before, Trowa motioned and the two left the rooms as quietly as they had entered. Once they were in the hallway, Trowa spoke up.

"Well it looks like Sally was right about those two." He stated as they began to head back they way they had come.

1 year later….

Heero stood nervously at the alter waiting for the bridesmaids to begin entering and then Relena. His mind drifted back to the last two times he'd stood up here, though not as the groom, but as the best man. He'd been shocked when Zech's had asked him to be his best man, but had happily agreed, knowing it was a sign of friendship and blessings for marrying his sister. Relena had been the maid of honor and Heero had gladly been her date. Everyone had ganged up on Duo and Hilde at the reception, when it came to the bouquet and garter, it had been very interesting watching the two of them as the night went on and more and more alcohol had gotten into their systems.

The second time had been Duo & Hilde's wedding, in which he and Relena had been best man and maid of honor once again, although not quite as much of a shock as it had been seeing Zechs ready to pull his hair out with nerves, it had been very funny seeing Duo such a nervous wreck right before the wedding began, He'd sworn to himself then that he would not be a nervous wreck but hen here he was using almost all his energy just to stand still. That reception he and Relena had been chosen ahead of time to receive the bouquet and garter, he had shocked everyone by how cool he and Relena had been with it. Zechs demanding to know what they had been up to; nothing of course they had decided to save that for their wedding night, but the two had know what was coming and just play it cool. 

Heero glanced over at Noin who sat in the first row of the pews, her belly swollen with the baby growing inside. Relena had had a hard time choosing between Noin and Hilde for the maid of honor, until Noin announced that she was two months pregnant only six months before their wedding, and immediately told Relena that she didn't want to walk down the aisle swollen up like a balloon. Heero looked to the back of the church as the music began and the brides' maids began to come down the aisle. First was Micalla, dressed in the light pink gown that Relena had picked out for her bridesmaids. Then came Dorothy, Sally, and then Hilde. Then there was Relena standing in all her beauty, her arm linked with her brothers. She came down the aisle their eyes locked onto each other's, faintly Heero heard Duo whisper behind him.

"You are one hell of a lucky guy Heero." Heero only nodded as he took Relena's hand. The two stared at each other's eyes and said their vows, exchanging rings. Then the Priest finished.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." And so he did…….

**The End. **

** **

** **

Well what did you think? Tell me. I just want to say Thank you to everyone who wrote to me while I was writing this story. Your feedback was greatly appreciated, but let that stop you from still writing to me about this part.Do tell me if you find any silly stupid little mistakes that were missed. Oh and how could I forget, thanks to my editor Lady Wise Girl. If you're interested I have another story called Moon Love( it is a Sailor Moon fic.) at [www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm][1] . Thanks again for all your wonderful feedback!

Ja Ne,

Lady Squirt

* Code: 

****Letters: just read every other one.

Numbers: A-1, B-26, C-2, D-25, E-3, F-24, G-4, H-23, I-5, J-22, K-6, L-21, M-7, N-20, O-8, P-19, Q-9, R-18, S-10, T-17, U-11, V-16, W-12, X-15, Y-13, Z-14 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm



End file.
